


Break You Up, Break You Down

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Rainbow Marbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 10, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Sam, Breaking Sam, Broken Castiel, Childish Castiel, Demon Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mildly Dubious Consent, Needy Castiel, No Petplay, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pets, Slavery, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Castiel are Demon!Dean's pets. In this installment, Castiel is needy and Sam is still in the process of breaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break You Up, Break You Down

**Author's Note:**

> This is my own version of Season 10 in which Dean becomes a demon and makes Castiel and Sam into his pets. 
> 
> Warning: Dub-con/non-con depending on how you read it.

Dean Winchester was pretty nice for a demon. He provided his pets with food, a warm bed, clothes whenever he took them out – he didn’t like them wearing clothes around the bunker – and he made sure to tell them that he loved them every day.

 

Castiel had adapted to life as Dean’s pet fairly quickly. He lived to serve, he rarely ever complained, and he genuinely liked sitting at the demon’s feet and staring up at him adoringly. Dean gave him more privileges as a result. Castiel was allowed to eat, bathe, and use the bathroom without Dean’s permission, and Dean would sometimes allow him to sit beside him at the kitchen table or on the couch as if they were equals.

 

Sam, on the other hand, was a little bit more reluctant. Dean needed to keep him in line constantly, and Sam had very few privileges as compared to Cas. It had only been two months, though, and Dean was confident that he could make Sammy into a good little pet within a year.

 

Dean had a system. Every morning after breakfast, his pets would pick a marble out of a jar. The ten white marbles meant no orgasm that day. The three green ones meant they’d spend the day in chastity. The two blue ones meant that they’d spend the day plugged up and at Dean’s mercy. The red one meant that they’d lose all privileges for the day – not that Sam had any. The pink one meant a day of freedom, and the black one meant that they would be allowed an orgasm that day.

 

Dean, of course, often used his powers to manipulate the game. While chance dictated that Sam would have drawn every color at _least_ twice, he had yet to draw a red or a pink. He’d let Castiel draw a pink once, and the former angel had looked lost at first but had decided to spend his freedom sitting next to Dean on the couch, cuddling with him and kissing him and acting like a normal couple. Dean had enjoyed it so much he was considering letting Cas pick a pink one again one day soon.

 

Sam had drawn green only once, because he _hated_ the cage and Dean respected that. Castiel quite enjoyed it, though, so he’d picked green five times.

 

Dean allowed Sam more orgasms than Cas, because Sam couldn’t really go more than three days without release before getting miserable and Dean really didn’t like having miserable pets. He did his best to keep both Sam and Cas happy, and to respect their limits as much as possible.

 

Dean knew that Cas was reaching his limit. He’d gone nearly two weeks without release, and was already shifting uncomfortably through breakfast. Yesterday, he’d started begging before Dean had even touched him, and was so on edge that Dean was surprised he didn’t dissolve into a puddle of need everytime Dean touched him.

 

Dean was still debating whether or not to make him wait another day when Cas let out a long whine around a mouthful of eggs.

 

“Something wrong, Cas?” He asked, raising one eyebrow.

 

Castiel shook his head while he swallowed. “No, Master,” he whispered once his mouth was empty – Dean had been very clear about the rule against talking with his mouth full.

 

“You can tell me if there is,” Dean purred, reaching across the table to brush a stray lock of hair out of the ex-angel’s eyes.

 

“I’m just... Needy today,” Castiel admitted shyly.

 

“You’re always needy,” Dean countered.

 

Castiel blushed. “I’m sorry, Master. I’ll try to do better.”

 

“No, pet. It’s okay; I like you just the way you are.”

 

Castiel beamed at the praise. “Thank you, Master.”

 

Sammy was glaring at him next to Cas, so Dean smiled at him, an idea forming in his mind. “Hey, Sammy, why don’t we start you on some privileges today? See how you do?”

 

Sam smiled – actually _smiled_ for the first time in two months. “I’d like that,” he said, looking away demurely. Dean _almost_ regretted what he was about to do.

 

After Sam and Cas had washed the dishes, Dean led them to the marble jar. Sam picked first. When it came back red, he scowled. “You have ten seconds to wipe that look off your face before you get a spanking,” Dean warned him as he pushed Cas forward so he could pick.

 

Castiel’s face lit up when he saw the black marble in his hand.

 

Dean smiled back at him, pleased that his pet was happy.

 

***

 

Castiel spent most of the day kneeling in front of Dean and giving him slow blowjobs while a vibrator hummed steadily inside of him. Dean had forbidden him to speak, so he was mostly silent except for the occasional gasp or moan.

 

It wasn’t until after dinner that Dean allowed him his release. His Master gently petted his head, turned the vibrator on high, and ordered him to come from the vibrations alone.

 

“I know you can do it,” Dean said, laughing as Castiel squirmed around the intrusion. “You can move all you want, but don’t speak or touch yourself.”

 

Castiel rocked back and forth until the steady vibrations were pressing directly against his prostate. The toy sent waves and waves of pleasure flooding through him, but it wasn’t enough.

 

He wanted to beg, wanted to plead, wanted to scream, but he stayed silent. He wanted to reach down and stroke himself into oblivion; he wanted Dean to reach down and wrap a rough hand around his aching cock, but he just moaned and threw his head back as he bounced up and down, desperately chasing his release.

 

Ten minutes passed and tiny tears of frustration gathered at the corners of his eyes. He was so close, but he needed more, he couldn’t-

 

Dean leaned down and dug his fingers into his chest. “Come for me, angel,” he growled, and Castiel couldn’t even _think_ about disobeying, just arched up and painted his chest with warm, wet ropes of sticky cum.

 

When Castiel recovered, the first thing he heard was Sam’s jealous whine. He flung on hand out for Sam to hold, and hissed when Sam rejected him.

 

“Now, now, Cas,” Dean laughed. “Sammy will come around eventually.”

 

Castiel just closed his eyes and hummed in agreement as Dean cleaned him up. “Love you, Master,” he whispered sleepily.

 

Dean rewarded him with a gentle kiss. “Love you, too, Cas.”

**Author's Note:**

> This series is currently open to prompts/requests.


End file.
